Looking After betrothed
by everythingdance3
Summary: Being a betrothed isn't like how people say it is in the pureblood community. The male must look after his future wife and prove he can provide for her. He sees her regularly. Draco's betrothed Visits Hogwarts. What does the golden trio have to say about that?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hello, my name is Jophiel which means beauty of God. I am betrothed to Draco Malfoy. I know what you're thinking 'oh God you don't know him at all' actually things work very differently then you were lead to believe. Your betrothed if male must look after his future bride by providing for them. In the summer generally they get a job with their dads to provide you with the essentials like pay for your clothes, school tuition, books, and of course pocket money to buy yourself treats. It's not done because your family is poor it's done to prove your betrothed can provide for your life style. It also helps him figure out things you like because he's paying for it. I know I put Draco through enough because I go to the most expensive school in the wizarding world Salem Elite. It is where the elite of wizarding kind go. You are accepted at birth if you have enough magical power. Draco was accepted but his parents didn't want him far from home so he and I settle for letters during the school year and seeing each other during the summer. Oh I almost forgot Salem Elite is going to Hogwarts for a year so we can learn how Hogwarts teaches and they can learn our magic. I personally believe Salem is better but I think I'm Bias.

"Hey Jos you look off in your own world?" My best friend Lilly says. She has dirty blonde hair to her shoulders its wavy. She also has a curvy body not super curvy like fat but curvy as in big boobs big butt. I'm not jealous of her because I know I look amazing too. I have long blonde hair down to my butt and that butt has some nice curve to it so does my boobs. Lilly and I both work out together. Shes a chaser on the Slytherin quidditch team. I just want to look good for Draco but I go cheer her on and try to keep up for her and Draco's sake. She is Blaise Zabini's betrothed. She and he see each other more than Draco and I. That I am jealous about.

"Sorry Lil's off in my own world I guess" I reply back meeting her greens eyes with my Blue ones. We board the train for Hogwarts. I believe the Train is called the Hogwarts express. Very different then Salem where your parents just flew with you to your cottage to help you settle in for the year then leave. I find that more meaning full then saying good-bye at a train station. "Let's go find a compartment" I say

We find an empty compartment and I pull out an advanced potions textbook and start reading.

"Are you taking advanced potions again this year?" Lilly askes.

"Yeah I love potions so I thought what a better way than to learn how to make my own potions. That's the curriculum this year learning how ingredient react with each other so we can make our own potion as a final project this year. I hear the winner gets to have their potion be published" I say enthusiastically.

"Really?! That's so cool! You got this Jos! You're the best potionier in Salem" Lilly replies back just as interested.

"What advanced class are you taking this year? You took advanced Charms last year. Are you thinking of taking it again?" I ask curiously.

"Yeah I think I'll take that and Advanced defense of the dark arts, advanced ancient runes and Advanced care of magical creatures." Lilly Says "How about you just advanced potions or you taking more advanced classes?"

"I'm taking all advanced classes. You should know that lil's. I think this year I'll take the same as last year which is Charms, Transfiguration, and Defense against the dark arts, Potions, Herbology, History of magic, Alchemy, and care of magical creatures. I knew you would take care of magical creatures so I wanted to have a few classes with you at least." I say. I am so excited to start classes. I love learning new things especially if I know it will help in the future. "Draco told me we will get to learn apperation this year."

"Seriously?! I've only been waiting my whole life to get my apperation license. You gonna get it?" She asks me knowing I had to get Draco's permission to take the class just as she has to get Blaise's.

"Yeah that's how I know. Draco told me we can take the class at Hogwarts this year and he wanted me to know that I could take it and that it would be useful when we have kids." I say dreamily.

"Draco really knows you well Jos. Telling you it will help your future children the two things you can't resist. Your future and children especially your own." Lil's says bugging me.

I put my hands up in a surrender motion. "I can't help if I love children. I've wanted children since well I was like 4 when we used to pretend that we were moms with our dolls. I also can't help if I think Draco would be an amazing dad." I say jokingly back.

We begin to pull into Hogsmeade we will be taking the carriages as Hogwarts is already in session and we have to get to Hogwarts in time to get there for diner. I just hope us Salemits won't be too out of our element with the food. I want comfort food. I know Draco and Blaise as any other of the girls who are betrothed with have something they like, but the other girls and the guys might not have the same luxury. We pull up to Hogwarts and honestly it isn't as impressive as Salem. It's big and a castle but I've seen Malfoy manner so I don't gape like some of the other houses do. The Slytherin's are well we don't show much emotion outside of the common room. We walk into the great hall and sit down with our houses. The girls who have betrothed's at Hogwarts sit beside their betrothed.

"Welcome to Hogwarts Salem. It is an honor to have you. Not many schools can say they've had the pleasure, but we now can. I am honored that you allow my Hogwarts students to learn some of your Salem curriculum. I understand if they stay in their year it will be to difficult s I will place them in the proper year according to skill and a test they take in the great hall tomorrow morning." Dumbledore announces. At least I think that's him well what I've heard of him. All the students groan when they hear of a test. I'm excited to see where Draco is placed. I look over at him. His steel colored eyes meet mine and I can tell he is just as excited as me.

"Now students I bet you are hungry so let us dine" Dumbledore says while raising his arms and the food appears. It's Italian! Seriously?!

Lilly and I look at each other and smile. We then watch Draco and Blaise dish up food for us. I look around and see all of Hogwarts Slytherin male's dishing up food for the lady beside or across from them. Wow!

Draco leans over and whispers "Because most of them will have an arranged marriage later they display this stuff all the time that way then the time comes they are prepared for having a wife"

"Who do they work to support?" I ask.

"I only know of a few who work even though they are not betrothed and they put the money into their bank account so their future wives can use it." Draco replies to me. Sitting very near me

I blush, looking down to my shoes and mumble "oh".

"So were you able to get all your books with the money I sent you?" Draco askes as we start to eat our food.

I chew and swallow "Yeah but that's all I could get. I'm taking all advanced classes again this year so I had to get a few books for each class."

"I understand I brought extra money with me so that I could spoil you all year this year because I get to have you around." He says sweetly.

"I hear you guys are going to have to take grimoire making." I say politely silently thanking merlin I don't have to take that class again. Don't get me wrong I love my grimoire but that class was boring and I don't think I could live through it again.

"I shouldn't have to take it as I already have a grimoire, but you new that sneaky witch." He says well tickling my side.

I giggle "Yeah that's true so you will probably be given a free period once a week like all of us to encourage us to keep up with our grimoires." I reply back honestly.

"That does make sense" He said agreeing putting another bite of food into his mouth.

I look around to see the other houses. I see at the Gryffindor table a red head male shoving his face full with food that's disgusting. I must have shown my thought on my face because nest thing I know Draco is asking me what.

"That red head over at the Gryffindor table is disgusting." I say wrinkling up my nose.

"That would be weasel. The first three are well mannered and the twins seem to have some manners. They may prank people a lot but they do have manners." Draco reply's back a little upset. It's said that even if a wizarding family has a lot of money they shouldn't have that many kids so close together because their teachings falls through the cracks. I know at Salem there is no Half-blood nor Old-Bloods that have that many siblings and don't know something when they walk through Salem doors. There is a class for the first two weeks for New-Bloods to learn and the rest of the students are expected to pitch in to help.

"I promise Draco we won't have that many kids so close together and not teach them. You know I was the one to teach Lilly her Basics." I say honestly.

"I forgot Lilly was a mudblood" He says

I look at him bewildered "Where did you hear that Draco?" I spit out at him quietly hoping ont to draw attention to ourselves. I look around and it looks like others are in their own conversation.

"My father he told me they are the scum of the earth." He said proudly.

"No they aren't we need their blood so we don't lose magic and make squibs." I say disappointedly

"What do you mean?"

"If you don't have New-Bloods the same genes will get mixed in and not be able to produce a magical heir. Why do you think your parents chose a witch outside of England? Your mom told me she was heartbroken with every miscarriage she had and so was your father. They didn't want to you go through that." I explained

"I guess I understand." He said not wanting to igknowlege that I was right about something so important.

"Why do you think we call it New-Blood at Salem? It's new blood for the Old-Bloods to get heirs for their family so their line doesn't disappear. You want the Malfoy line to continue till the end of time right?" I asked already knowing the answer. He nods "Then New-Blood is important for us. Your lucky your family has never married into mine yet or else my parents would have refused not wanting to lose our line." I say.

"Your right. Okay beautiful. I'll never call a muggle-Born a mudblood again okay?" He says trying to make peace with me. He's a big suck when it comes to pleasing me. I will most likely get red and black roses the next morning at breakfast asking for forgiveness.

"Have you called anyone it?" I ask dreading the answer.

"Yes"

"Then let's go you are going to apologize and explain that you were wrong" I say standing and pulling him with me "So which New-Blood is it?" I say looking around.

"It's the girl at the Gryffindor table with the bushy hair." He says very quietly almost like he didn't want me to hear.

"Did it have to be a Gryffindor" I complain and start to walk over to her. Draco fallows me with his head down.

"Oh look a pussy whipped Ferret." I hear the rude weasel say.

"Well that was very rude weasel and if your parents didn't have so many children and bothered to properly educate you, you would have known that." I say.

They look at me gaping. Draco chuckles and puts his hands on my shoulders and whispers in my ear "His name is Ronald Weasley not weasel love."

"Well he called you Ferret which is extremely rude and you should not have been called that so that we deserved." I say to Draco turning towards the Gryffindor's. "I brought him over here to apologize to the lovely New-Blood lady, I apologize I don't know your name, But I'm not sure if I would like that anymore seemingly how rude you are to him."

The Lady looks at me "Hermione Granger" She introduces herself. "Also why would you call me a New-Blood that's very rude?"

"Jophiel Martindale. " I replied "And no that wasn't a rude thing to call you. It's not meant as a derogatory term. It's meant to show the Old-Bloods or as you call them here Purebloods who can save their line from extinction. Old-Bloods need New-Bloods it's a fact of life."

She looks impressed. I turn to Draco and clear my throat. "I humbly apologize and hope you will forgive me for calling you derogatory names. I've noticed you are a brilliant witch so I would love to compare grimoires with you." Draco apologized looking actually apologetic.

"I forgive you Malfoy, but don't patronize me there is no such thing as a grimoire. I'm not stupid" she says snarkily at him.

"Actually Miss Granger grimoires are an ancient thing made by witches and wizards to take down their greatest accomplishments and spells, charms and potions that they think future children in their line will need. It also passes on family secrets and rules and regulations you must follow in the family." I reply back with just as much snark.

"Oh I'd love to learn how to do one. Can you show me yours?" She asks looking at Draco and I.

"No I can't show you mine it's a family Secret passed down in our family I got all the ladies in the lines Grimoire which I just add to it with every accomplishment." I reply back to her. "I'll help you make one of your own though. They are important but take a lot of research if you're starting from scratch."

"I can show you mine Granger. I just made my own when I was 11 instead of taking my passed down one. I thought there was too much darkness. Jos's family Grimoire has a lot less darkness it does have some dark spells but I think the darkest spell in there is a cleaning spell." Draco replies.

"Why have you seen it if I can't see it?" Granger Askes looking upset.

"Because I am her betrothed I have to deem it appropriate for her to read and use. If I deemed it inappropriate she would have had to give it back to her parents and make her own. You see with the women of a line their betrothed has to check over the grimoire for dangers then a copy in given to the daughter. The mother keeps her copy and it updates both copies when the daughter or mother writes in it. That way if the daughter puts something in that the mother can add to she can and same thing for the daughter. If the mother sees something alarming that the daughter puts in that could be deemed inappropriate by the husband and/or betrothed she must tell her husband immediately then it is brought to the attention of the betrothed and/or husband and the woman is confronted about and she either loses the privilege of having a grimoire or it was simply a miss understanding." Draco explains to Granger.

"I remember hearing a story of my great grandmother finding out that my Grandmother had put something in there to cheat on her betrothed turns out she ran out of paper during potions class so she used the grimoire to right down the potion. It was a complete misunderstanding her betrothed had her copy the potion down on a piece of paper and he erased it out of the grimoire. Only special people like my dad and Draco can erase things out of the grimoire so if I make a mistake I have to go to him that way I can fix it. It keeps us witches honest." I say thinking about the time my grandmother told me that story.

"We can meet in the library tomorrow morning after the test" Miss Granger says. Draco and I agree.

I see Blaise and Lilly get up to head to the dorms. Draco puts his arm around my shoulders and leads me down to the dungeons. I'm not sure how I feel about dorms. I miss my cottage more the anything right now. We finally get to the painting of Slather Slytherin. How inconspicuous I'd never think to look for the Slytherin common room behind a Slytherin painting I think while mentally rolling my eyes.

"Dragon" Draco says and the portrait opens. Draco Lilly Blaise and I all step in.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello. If you go to my profile you will find where you can find chapter 2.

Thanks,

Jenniy


End file.
